


Э. Э. Старку запрещается

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lists, M/M, Stephen Strange is So Done, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Доктор Стивен Стрэндж любит правила. С помощью правил можно обуздать хаос. Ну или хотя бы попытаться, как в данном (совершенно вопиющем) случае.





	Э. Э. Старку запрещается

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Новогодний календарь в Stark & Strange community.

**Перечень действий,  
которые Э. Э. Старку запрещается совершать в Нью-Йоркском Храме**

_Составитель, научный редактор: д-р С. Стрэндж  
Ответственный редактор: Вонг  
При участии Плаща левитации_

Издание 23-е, восстановленное из пепла и дополненное

1\. Прислоняться к Котлу Космоса.

2\. Заделывать дыры в крыше и производить прочие ремонтные работы без согласования с доктором Стивеном Стрэнджем.

3\. Перемещаться по Храму без сопровождения*.  
_* По крайней мере по этажу, на котором расположены Комнаты неизвестности._

4\. При поимке за нарушением п. 3 на голубом глазу заявлять, что потерялся.

5\. Прятаться в Храме, чтобы прогуливать совещания Мстителей, заседания Совета директоров «Старк Индастриз» и прочие мероприятия*.  
_* За исключением действительно критических ситуаций (степень критичности определяется комиссией в составе: д-р Стрэндж)._

6\. Устраивать совместно с Питером Паркером соревнования любого рода, за исключением рекомендованных:  
а) кто дольше сможет хранить молчание;  
б) кто дольше сможет не притрагиваться к магическим артефактам.

7\. Учить Болтливого Чарли (класс: призрак малый домашний; дополнительные способности: имитация речи) обсценной лексике, песням Джастина Бибера и вакандскому рэпу.

8\. Пытаться вслух читать или переводить любые тексты из библиотеки Храма, самостоятельно или при помощи Пятницы*.  
_* Милая, прости, но без соответствующей подготовки это не под силу даже тебе._

9\. Пытаться самостоятельно изгнать или уничтожить сущностей, вызванных в процессе нарушения п. 8.

10\. Произносить фразы «так и было» и «оно само»*.  
_* Человек, называющий себя гением, несомненно способен разнообразить свои оправдания._

11\. На Хэллоуин и в любые другие дни стрелять из пейнтбольного пистолета, заряженного белой* краской, в Плащ левитации**, чтобы он стал похожим на привидение***.  
_* И любой другой._  
_** Даже если он от этого в восторге._  
_*** Или хотя бы выдать пистолет Плащу, это было бы справедливо (и забавно)._

12\. Зачёркивать слово «запрещается» в названии настоящего Перечня, приписывать перед ним частицу «не», сообщать, в какие части своего тела д-ру Стрэнджу надлежит его засунуть, и т. п.

13\. Проецировать изображение Печати Вишанти (Печати Вишанти, а не «большого круглого окошка с кривоватым октоторпом») в небо «как в Бэтмене»*.  
_* Либо в следующий раз найти Бэтмена, чтоб объяснялся с Советом магов Земли._

14\. В присутствии официальных послов и представителей внеземных цивилизаций и иных измерений называть д-ра Стрэнджа Дамблдором, Гэндальфом, Гудини, Мерлином, самым крутым колдуном во Вселенной*, Сабриной, Баффи и иными прозвищами.  
_* Наедине — сколько угодно._

15\. Просматривать эпизоды «Гарри Поттера» и иных фильмов, в которых показаны беспорядочно движущиеся лестницы, тайные комнаты, говорящие портреты и прочие абсурдные представления профанов о магических помещениях*.  
_* Д-р Стрэндж нисколько не отказывается от своей части ответственности за произошедшее, заключающейся в неосведомлённости о способности Храма осознанно воспринимать происходящее на экране и о его склонности к ребяческим розыгрышам, но даже он не может предусмотреть всё на свете!_

16\. В присутствии официальных послов и представителей внеземных цивилизаций и иных измерений разгуливать в одежде с надписями, содержащими отсылки к произведениям массовой культуры с упоминанием магов, магии и пр. и упоминания магических практик в негативном или двусмысленном ключе.  
Пример допустимых надписей: «Магия рулит».  
Пример недопустимых надписей: «У моего бойфренда самая волшебная палочка».

17\. Распахивать перед полковником Дж. Роудсом и прочими гостями кухонные шкафчики, приговаривая: «Здесь коллекция редчайших сортов чая, здесь — изумительное черничное варенье Вонга, а здесь… Стивен Стрэндж, сколько раз я просил тебя не сушить жаб и мышей на полке с моим кофе?!», предварительно распечатав муляжи жаб и мышей на 3D-принтере и художественно развесив в шкафу гирляндами.

18\. Пользоваться портативным коллайдером за пределами подвального помещения, отведённого под мастерскую, и в особенности — подсоединять ускоритель частиц к Котлу Космоса*.  
_* Согласие назвать образовавшуюся в результате галактику Галактикой Старка — Стрэнджа (или даже Стрэнджа — Старка) не даёт права повторять подобные эксперименты._

19\. Выходить на крышу без контейнера с нанитами или без сопровождения Плаща, особенно в случае бессонницы или пробуждения от кошмаров*.  
_* В таких ситуациях разрешается незначительно нарушить п. 7, либо 11, либо 15, но лучше — просто разбудить д-ра Стрэнджа._

20\. Закрывать собою д-ра Стрэнджа при атаках магической природы*.  
_* В броне тоже нельзя!**_  
_** Вне Храма тоже нельзя!!!_

21\. Нарушать постельный режим, предписанный доктором Стрэнджем как доктором.

22\. Нарушать два и более пунктов настоящего Перечня единовременно.

23\. Жаловаться, если после нарушения п. 22  
а) утренний кофе на вкус окажется травяным чаем с ромашкой и имбирём;  
б) ближайшее собрание Мстителей по вопросам укрепления командного духа или оптимизации процедуры подачи отчётов о миссиях будет закольцовано во временную петлю;  
в) в разгар публичного мероприятия у брони Железного человека отрастут уши, хвост, пушистая розовая шерсть или что-нибудь ещё.

 

 **Приложение 1.** Список действий, которые Э. Э. Старку запрещается совершать в спальне (составитель, редактор: д-р С. Стрэндж)

1\. Поедать чипсы в постели.

2\. Показывать Болтливому Чарли порно со звуком.

3\. Отвлекать астральную проекцию д-ра Стрэнджа от чтения учебной литературы исполнением стриптиза.

4\. При отсутствии астральной проекции д-ра Стрэнджа в пределах видимости — совершать с его физическим телом действия сексуального характера, за исключением объятий, поглаживаний неэрогенных зон и неглубоких поцелуев, потому что обидно, знаешь ли, пропускать самое интересное!


End file.
